


Loki - Brother, Sister, guide me

by littlemissdeath



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed-Wetting, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Fpreg, Humiliation, Laufey's A+ Parenting, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Multi, Piss, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Education, Sex Toys, Sexual Confusion, Unplanned Pregnancy, Watersports, smacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissdeath/pseuds/littlemissdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif/Loki/Thor fic. Loki is the youngest in the group. He wants to have sex but Thor keeps taking all the maidens. He has no luck or idea how to meet them. He is confused on how to do it. Odin punishes him. Sif helps him out. If you don't like Loki watersports, don't read. Laufey give him advice. Loki/Thor, Loki/Sif, Loki/Fandral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki - Brother, Sister, guide me

Loki woke alone and upset. He pulled up his sheets and sobbed. "Not again." He reached down and touched the crotch of his pjs. He had wet the bed. He looked down for while, trying to figure out what was wrong. He slipped off his wet pants and climbed out of the bed. He pulled up the sheets and covers in a big ball. He tried to carry them all at once towards his bathroom.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned and he couldn't hide the shame and sadness. It was Frigga.

"Loki not again. Go speak to the healers for gods' sake!"

"I don't want anyone to know. Please don't tell them." He turned and walked out of the room. He push his wet sheets in the washing machine and walked over to the shower and turned it on. He took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. He sighed as he stood under the flowing water. It felt good as it washed over him. Washing away his sins.

He took ages and washed himself slowly. He was not in a rush to be anywhere or see anybody. He turned off the shower and dried himself with the same lack of enthusiasm. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out. Frigga was there stripping off his bed and fitting a plastic sheet before making the rest of the bed.

"I can do that myself, I'm not a cripple."

"I never said you were." She stood up and smiled. "Now this has been going on for too long. You can't keep doing this."

"Oh it's not like it is a choice." Loki grew angry and went over to his wardrobe to get dress. It was clear Frigga would not leave him in peace. "And don't think I haven't tried to figure it out. It's not like the library, as vast as it is, has any help books on 'so your adult son wets his bed'!" Loki went to leave but Frigga grabbed his forearm.

"Loki please. Not all knowledge comes from books. I have held out for a long time now but I have to tell your father about this."

"What?" Loki was taken back. "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't know, only you and I know about this." She shook her head. She hated secrets. "I cast a spell over your chambers so he would not see what you were experiencing. I hate that I had to block the All-fathers sight, but I just thought you would be able to solve this."

"Mother!" Loki was grateful. He hugged her. "But I still want to figure this out."

"I'm sorry Loki; you need to stay here while I get your father to deal with this." She walked out and cast a spell on the door, preventing Loki from opining it. He tugged at the handles and began to panic. He couldn't believe she would lock him in his room. He paced around trying to think of a way out.

He flipped through his pile of books looking for a book on illusion. He needed an invisibility spell or something. He fingered the page and read along, searching. He was just about to cast when Odin loudly opened the doors. Loki dropped the book and began backing up from him. Till he was against a wall. Loki looked behind him, but was trapped.

Odin grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the bed. "You are meant to be a man! What is wrong with you? Thor never did anything like this." Odin shoved Loki down to the bed and held him face down with a strong hand pressing on his back. Odin pulled down Loki's pants. "You will stop this childish bedroom antics." He began to smack him hard across his bare ass.

It hurt a lot but Loki didn't cry out to start with. Then it began to sting. Loki closed his eyes tightly as he took his punishment. Odin often had to smack him as Loki was always breaking rules and causing mischief. He was used to getting a flogging, but it didn't take away from how much it hurt.

He knew he had to just take it and try and heal himself when Odin was done. Loki tightly held the sheets. Odin had finally stopped. Loki slowly pushed himself up and fixed his pants. Odin was just watching him. Loki didn't make eye contact.

"Loki. I will fix this later. Now you are free to leave your room, but I will be back if you do this again." He grabbed Loki so he looked him in the eye. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father." He acquiesced. Odin let him go and stormed out. Loki carefully rubbed his sore ass. He was thankful he knew a healing spell or two. It would have been just something for Thor's friends to tease him if he couldn't sit down properly at lunch.

He cast the spell to help heal himself. He picked up the book he dropped and sat back down on the soft bed. He then sat quietly to think. He knew he only wet his pants when he cum. He knew that he was so sensitive that the burst of feeling was overwhelming when he orgasmed. He tried going to the toilet before going to bed, he tried making a towel into a diaper. Al these reduce how much he made a mess, but he still couldn't stop the uncontrolled release that happened.

He tried not touching himself, but he just ached and was nearly caught out once when he was sparing...

He hadn't touched himself in a week. Fandral was being particularly rough and trying to pin him to the ground. He nearly came. He ran off to the woods surrounding the training area. No one knew why he ran away. He just made it to the tree line. He collapsed in the long grass and bushes. He managed to pull down his pants in time.

He fell on hands and knees gasping as he moaned in pleasure. He felt the pressure suddenly release as he came hard and thick. He felt good as he sat back onto his knees and held himself. He then aimed his flow as he pissed almost as hard as he came. He panted is slight panic as he felt it would never stop. He wiped his tears and fixed his cloths.

Loki looked down to see if he had missed and soaked his pants. He sighed with relief as he was dry. He walked a short distance away and called for his horse. He mounted it and picked up a long wooden pole. He diced that he needed a plan to cover his absence. He charged at Fandral, pole out to joust.

Fandral jumped clear at shouted at Loki. "Hey! That's not fair!"

"Combat is never fair!" Loki shouted with joy. Thor laughed.

"Oh come on Fandral, my little brother could never beat us fairly, so be flattered that he has to resort to fighting unfair!" Thor went to Loki on the horse. "Good try little brother, but you gave yourself away, you should have not shouted to give him warning on your attack." Loki smiled and was thankful of the advice, but more so that no one knew what happened.

Loki walked slowly around the palace; he skipped lunch and avoided everyone, especially his parents. He read his books quietly. Occasionally looking up at the view over the palace grounds. The sun was setting. He didn't feel like going to tea. He decided to just go back to his room.

He pushed open the door and saw Odin near his bed. Loki closed the door and walked slowly over to him. He had a woman that was blindfolded, lying naked on his bed. "Now, I have asked this maiden here to help improve your skills."

Odin didn't let on to the woman that he was a virgin. "I have covered her eyes, so you won't be distracted and you can think of her of one of your previous conquests if you fancied them more."

Loki swallowed hard. He was not turned on and dread where this was going. Odin grabbed Loki and pulled down his pants. Loki gasped as he felt the older man grab his dick and start to tug him. Loki began to shake. Odin could see he was not getting turned on.

He directed Loki to get hard, trying not to say anything that the woman might hear. Loki shook his head. He couldn't do it. Odin saw Loki was upset and he relaxed and reached up to his cheek. He wiped away a tear that just rolled down his frighted face. He directed him to go sit down.

Odin pulled out a dildo and began to shove it in and out of the woman. Loki watched on from across the room. He was shocked but he knew that Odin was trying to pretend that Loki was making her cry out in pleasure. He pulled out and walked over to Loki. She heard the footsteps move away. Then heard Odin's voice.

"Loki you have made her feel good. Now go clean yourself up in the bathroom." Loki played along. Odin went over to the woman. "You may leave now."

"Sire, he did not cum in me." She lifted her blindfold and started to dress. "Did you not want him to finish?"

"Sex is not for just sowing his royal oats. Loki has chosen to save that for someone special. Till then he prefers to just play. Be thankful that he does not have you killed for speaking out of turn." She bowed deeply and hurried out of the chamber. Odin walked into the bathroom to see Loki washing his face.

"I'm not sure if I should thank you." Loki turned to Odin. "I know what you tried to do for me, but I can't fake fuck anyone. I haven't even done it once to know if I could even control myself." Loki was pissed off.

"Loki, come sit down. I'm just trying to help you get over this fear." Loki looked at him in shock. "Yes, you are afraid of sex. And the more you put it off the worse it will get. Look if you don't want your father's advice, talk to your brother. I'm sure he could tell you of how to have sex."

"No, no, no, I am not talking to Thor about this." Loki swallowed and had to ask. "Um, what was that you used on her to pretend to be me?" Odin pulled out the dildo and handed it to Loki.

"It's a fake penis, use for sex." Loki held it. It felt so real and look it too. It was a bit bigger than him. He stroked the length in his hand, marvelled at its shape. "You keep it. Maybe you could hold it between your thighs and practice wanking." Odin stood up. "At least this way it won't be as sensitive and you could hid it and use it when you have sex. That is if you are worried about cumming too soon."

"That's not my concern. But I still don't know any women who would even willingly want to lay one my bed, let alone be blind folded so they don't know I'm using a fake cock!" Loki was more confused and definitely back to square one.

Odin shook his head and walked to the door. "I cannot help you Loki. You must figure this out. But don't let me catch you wetting your bed or I will spank you so hard, not healing spell will give you comfort!"

Loki swallowed and looked around in fear. He couldn't fix this in one night. If he could he would have done it. He started to cry and panicked about what he was going to do. He ran over to the doors, he needed to look in the library; surely there was some book that could help him, at least a stronger healing spell than the ones he knew.

He pulled at the door, they would not open. Odin had locked him in. He yelled in anger. He hated being treated like a child. He could understand why no one was actually helping him. They just made him feel worse. He sat on his bed and stared at the door. He was fixated. He ran through all the spells in his head. He search for anything he might be able to use.

Loki buried his head in his hands. He didn't know what to do. He grabbed his pillow and a sheet and walked into the bathroom sobbing. He sat in the shower and wrapped the sheet around him. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, the only thing he could do was mitigate about making too much of a mess.

Loki lay uncomfortable in the shower. He was cold on the tiles. Trying to suck all the warmth from his pillow and keeping the sheet wrapped tightly around him. He dreamed uneasy.

It was a hot day. Loki was someplace unfamiliar to him. He stood in a small village. The buildings were stone with thatched rooves. He walked through the street and everyone bow and regarded him. He looked down at himself. He was carrying Gungnir and wearing his royal armour. He gasped. He was dreaming that he was now king.

He smiled and nodded to the people. Then he noticed. They were not people, they were women. He looked around. There were no men in this village. He blinked and looked again in shock. Now they were all going about their daily business, naked.

There was women carrying baskets and stocking shelves and herding animals. Loki turned around, they started to notice him. He gasped and panted heavy as they all began to focus on him. They moved towards him with smiles of longing. He didn't know where to look.

Loki woke suddenly. He pulled himself hard. His voice echoed through the room as he came. He slumped down and relaxed. He moaned as he felt the hot flow of piss run over his legs. The sheet grew wet and Loki held himself firmly as if he could stop himself from pissing.

He wiped his eyes and slowly stood up. He steadied himself on the wall. He looked down to watch the last trickle flow down his legs. The sheet was now covered and he turned on the shower. He stood propping himself against the wall. He leaned down and picked up the sheet and rung it out in the shower. He picked up his pillow and stepped little wet puddles across the floor. He shoved his clothes and sheet into the washing machine and turned it on. He turned to go back to the still running shower but he was stopped.

Odin stood with arms folded in front of him. Loki thought about running but, he knew Odin would easily catch him, but more over he would likely slip over on the wet floor and hurt himself more. Loki knew he had no choice and reluctantly moved towards him. He grabbed him and dragged him from the bathroom. Loki slipped on the floor but Odin's strong grip held him mostly upright.

Loki stumbled across the floor as he was dragged to his bed. Odin pulled out a leather strap. Loki cried in anticipation. He was not going to use his bare hand. Odin sat down and pulled Loki down over his lap. Odin raised up his leg under him to raise up his buttocks. He then swiftly started to belt him.

Loki grabbed the bed covers on each hit. He cried out in pain loudly. Loki quickly lost count of how many times he was smacked. "I warned you and you didn't listen."

"I'm sorry father! I could help it!"

"Then you deserve your punishment." Odin wacked down the hard leather strap to Loki's now tender behind. Frigga came in to Loki's cries. She knew not to intervene. Odin looked up but did not stop. Loki saw her then looked away. He buried his face in the bed spread.

"Now. Sort yourself out and you won't have to be punished." Odin walked out. Loki continued to cry into his bed. He didn't want to look up. He was angry at himself. He wanted to get back at Odin for punishing him. But more so, he wanted fix his problem.

It was a few hours before Loki worked up the courage to leave his bedroom. He walked up to the secluded balcony to sit and read. He carefully sat. He winced as he was still in pain. He sat on the cold tiles hoping that they would numb his discomfort.

He began to read with a look of anguish on his face. Below him, Thor and his friends were sparing. Sif fought Hogun with her twin blades. She didn't hold back. Loki peered down through the railings and was surprised at how she moved. Then Hogun tripped her and she fell on her back. He held up her hands and they laughed.

She looked up to see Loki peering down at them. She waved slightly to him and then pushed Hogun off in a quick manoeuvre. Loki blushed and then looked back at his book. Was she being polite? He didn't know. He was still suffering from his punishment.

He was so engrossed in his book, he didn't hear the approaching footsteps. He stopped and looked up to see Sif standing over him with a smile.

"Loki, you missed out on a great spar. You should come down next time."

"I was catching up on some reading." He looked back down. She squatted down to engage him. He knew she wasn't going to leave him till he gave her cause.

"What are you reading?"

"Just researching some spells."

"You like magic over fighting. I saw you watching though. Were you trying to get some techniques from afar?"

"No. I." Loki was lost. "No."

"Come on, I'll show you a trick to take Thor down a notch, you can surprise him next time." She grabbed him and pulled him to his feet. Loki had been sitting for a while that the blood had pooled and it hurt when he stood up.

"Augh!" Loki grabbed her digging in his fingers in reaction. "Stop!" he cried. She didn't know what she had done.

"Loki?" he let her go and moved awkwardly away from her. "What happened? Why are you in pain?"

"I'm not, leave me alone!" he swung his hand at her and sent a bolt of ice towards her. She blocked his wrist and diverted the blast.

"Stop it! What happened? Did Thor take it too far when he was trying to teach you to fight?" Sif held his hands soft but firm. Loki looked down at her hands then up at her. She saw he was crying.

"It wasn't Thor. It was my own stupid fault." Loki look away.

"Oh Loki! You pissed off the All-father again, didn't you?" Sif gave him a calming look like his mother. He nodded.

"I tried, but I keep messing up." Loki wrapped his arms across his chest in a big hug to himself. "I have been trying to fix myself with spells, but I can't find anything in a book to help."

"Loki, come sit down with me." Sif directed him to a soft window seat in a nearby room. She figured he had a sore butt, but she hoped it wasn't something sinister. "Um, why do you hurt?" She didn't know if this was crossing the line, but she figured if he was hurt in an unsavoury way, he wouldn't tell her.

He sat down slowly, steadying himself with an outstretched arm. He winced as his sore ass touched the soft cushion. He knew that she was unsure of him, but he didn't want to leave her with the belief that Odin was doing something untoward.

"Look, I deserved it. I screwed up and he punished me by giving me the strap." Loki said matter of factly. She looked concerned.

"What could you have done to deserve that?" Loki signed, he didn't want to tell her, but he knew if he didn't take charge of the situation.

"The truth is, I was, well. Look I'm not like Thor." He muttered. She let him keep going and remained silent so he didn't feel pressure. "I want to be like Thor, but I don't know how to.. Well. I just have difficulty.."

She kind of got his drift but she felt he had to say it. "Loki, Thor is a completely different person to you. Your brother, well, he thinks he is the best, but he doesn't know everything." She saw Loki was loosing he confidence, so she took a stab. "Look I have been with him a few times, sometimes, he is not as much of a god of fertility that he boasts to be."

Loki looked up with a bit of hope. "What?" He looked for more facts about his brother. "But he tells me all the time what he did. I didn't really like his stories."

"Why? Cause you suspected them to be false?" She smiled that he was relaxing a bit. She didn't know if he was her as a big sister. She knew Loki had difficulty interacting with people and if it wasn't for Thor dragging him along on his adventures, he would hide in his room and read.

"No, I knew he was telling the truth, well a bit one sided. No. It was the things he did. I just don't know if I want to do that kind of thing." Loki blushed and looked away. "Well I don't know if I could do those things."

"Hey, what do you mean?" Sif put her hand on his thigh. She knew what she had done with Thor, some of it not for the feint hearted. "What was something he did that you are not sure of? It doesn't have to be the worst thing in your eyes."

"My eyes? I shudder to think what I think is bad and what he actually done. Well, the worst one was talking about how he was inside this girl and she was sitting in this swinging chair..." Loki didn't know if he should go on.

"Go on."

"Um, well he said that cause she was kind of not grounded, he could go deep and well.. He said he was in her.." Loki coughed in embarrassment.

Sif knew what he was going to say as she had been in that swing and been fucked by Thor. She did feel weightless. "It's Ok Loki, I know. I was there."

"Oh, I didn't know it was about you."

"We usually have anal sex, mostly cause I'm not ready to get pregnant." Sif saw that Loki felt a bit of relief. She was surprised that anal sex was the worst story Thor had told him. She was relieved that he had censored himself when talking to Loki. "Um, you talk to Thor about this a lot?"

"Sort of. Well he tells me usually within a few hours of his conquests. I think he wants me to feel happy too and tells me to teach me what to do." Loki was shy to her.

"So what about your stories?" She nudged him playfully. He didn't react well. He stood up and grew angry.

"Oh, nice, you want to taunt me! Well fuck you Sif!" Loki stormed off. Sif pursued him and stopped him before he left the room.

"What are you talking about? I just thought you and he swapped stories of who you..." she then twigged. "Oh, you haven't." Loki pulled free of her grip.

"No I haven't. I never have. That's the problem. I can't do it!" Loki yelled at her like it was her fault.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hurt you." She immediately hugged him. He froze at the gesture. This was not something he could figure out about women. Even a brutal strong, self-assured woman like Sif could show gentle feelings.

"Sif, I want to have sex, but I can't even do it by myself right." He sobbed. He felt relief that she didn't judge him and she seemed to care.

"Loki come to my room. I have something to show you." Sif took his hand and lead him cautiously to her quarters. He was scared and didn't know if he wanted to be there. He looked around for an escape. He then looked back at her. She stood before him, fully clothed. He was shocked, he was sure she was going to have her way with him.

She handed him a book. "Here, it's a book about male sexuality and how to improve and control sex." He gulped. He took it from her.

"What? Um, I didn't know there was a book on this.." Loki was relieved that he could work this out by himself by reading.

"So you were looking in the library? You should have looked beyond Asgard for information." She smiled and placed her hand on his arm gently. She directed him to sit down on the couch with her.

"Where did you get this?" he flipped through the pages and eyes widened at some of the graphic pictures.

"Midgard. There is so much down there, some books are thin and don't really have any words, they are just full of people having sex with themselves or others." She took the book from him and found a page for him to read and showed him by tapping the page.

"Others?" Loki blushed. "More than two people together?" He looked down at the picture of instructions on how to masturbate. "Oh. That's." He swallowed and was shocked by what he was looking at.

"You should start with the basics and get them right. Don't try to be Thor. You can't just fuck and expect to be good at it naturally. It takes time." She put her hand on his thigh and squeezed slightly. "And practice."

He ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous twitch. "I'm not sure." She got up and walked over to her draws. He watched and was shocked that she returned with a dildo like what Odin had shown him.

"Here, I'll hold it, and you have a go at doing what the book said." She held the base of the dildo and placed it on his lap. He hesitated and slowly placed his hands on it. He looked up at her and she nodded in approval. He looked back down at it and slowly moved his grip up and down the shaft. He froze when his hand reached the bottom and he touched her hand.

He quickly pulled his hands away. She could see he was embarrassed. She placed it down beside her. He pulled away. He raised his eyebrows in fear and insecurity as he couldn't control the situation. She put her hands on him. She cupped him and began to squeeze him through his pants.

Loki grabbed her wrist tightly then slid his hand over the top of her palm. He squeezed. She leaned in and kissed him. He put his free hand to her cheek and stroked it softly. She didn't force her way in. She parted her lips slightly and he felt safe.

He slid his hand down her neck and to her shoulder. He took a breath from kissing her. He pulled back and then shook his head. "No. Not like this." He pulled her hand from his growing erection.

"Loki, we don't have to go further if you don't want." Sif took his hand and directed it to her breast. He looked down as she slipped off her jacket, allowing him clear vision of her chest. He squeezed it firmly and put his other hand up on the other one. He lowered his head and kissed her ample bosom.

She ran her fingers through his hair. She gripped his hair tightly and pulled him in close. She leaned back and pulled him down over her. He nervously began to massage and kiss her breasts. He took the nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

Sif smiled as he was much more cautious than Thor. She knew he was inexperienced but she could see he was willing.

Loki moaned softly and begin become a bit agitated. He moaned loudly and shuddered. He sat up and pushed back like it was suddenly wrong. He looked around in a panic. "What?" Sif said as Loki got up holding himself. "Where are you going?"

He darted awkwardly into her bathroom. He stressed as he struggled with his cloths. She sat up and fixed her clothes. She hear him let out a restrained cry. She walked in and saw him standing at the entrance to her shower, urinating.

"Loki, that's not the toilet. Why are you peeing in my shower?" she moved over to him.

"I couldn't make it." He sobbed. She saw the trail along the floor. She put her hand on his back and rubbed it reassuringly. She leaned passed him and turned on the shower, washing away the piss. "I'm sorry." He turned to face her.

"It's ok, it's not like it can't be cleaned up." She cupped his cheek. "So you want to tell me what is wrong?" she kissed his cheek and smiled. He shook his head. "Ok. Well how bout you get cleaned up and I will sort out this."

"I have tried. But I can't help it."

"Don't worry Loki, I don't hate you." she turned and walked over to a cupboard.

He slowly took off his coat and jacket and hung it on the hook on the wall. He slipped off his pants and she pulled out a bucket and washed down the floor. She looked up at him stepping into the shower. She covered her mouth and gasped at the bruising and cuts on his bottom and thighs.

He hunched over and shook in pain as the water touched his open wounds. She didn't realise how much Odin had punished him. She looked to see some marks were darker than others. She knew he had been punished more than once.

She put away the cleaning gear and put his pants in the washing machine. She felt sorry for him. Sif slowly stripped off and picked up a soft sponge and stepped in the shower behind him. He turned his head to see her. She put the sponge on his back and softly washed him.

He relaxed and faced forward. He closed his eyes and thought about how soft her touch was. She kissed his back. Her kiss was warm and soft. He smiled and turned to face her. She sponged his chest and then leaned in and kissed him.

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sif, I'm sorry that I can't do this."

"Hey, it's ok." She began to wash down his body. "We can take it slow." She stepped back and closed her eyes. "You can take a look at me and take your time. I won't look at you."

Loki swallowed. He saw all of her. He blushed and didn't want to look but by her closing her eyes, she didn't know if he was staring at her or what part. He put his hand on his soft dick and began to play with himself. She opened her eyes and dropped down to her knees. She took him in her hands and began to suck him. He froze and gripped her hair tightly.

"No, stop!" he shoved her off. Sif stood up quickly. She seemed surprised. "What's wrong? You're the first guy who doesn't like when he gets his dick sucked."

"I can't believe you would want to do that! It's disgusting. That's where I piss." Loki backed up. He really didn't know what she was trying to do.

"Didn't Thor tell you about how good it was to get a blow job?" Sif was sure he told him about that. She had given him enough of them.

"That's a blow job? Why do they call it that?" Loki was distressed. He really had no idea of what he was meant to do.

"Loki, what the hell do you think foreplay is? No wait don't bother, Thor probably never told you about it." Sif grabbed a towel and began to dry off as she walked out of the room. If she was going to help Loki, she was facing an uphill battle of teaching him.

Loki turned off the shower and slowly dried himself off. He didn't know what he had done wrong. His clothes were still not dry yet. He knew he would have to wait a bit longer in the uncomfortable silence. He sat down on the couch and she sat down next to him a bit disappointed.

"Sif, I just don't think I'm ready. There is so much I just don't know, but more so, so much I am not comfortable with." Loki only looked up occasionally.

"It will be fine, I just wasn't expecting it. I mean even when I have been with a virgin, well, not to sound mean, but they can still fumble their way through sex without succumbing to an irrational fear." She glared at him. Loki knew it was his fault, but didn't know what he could do.

"I'm sorry." He wiped a tear and breathed heavy. Sif groaned she was not interested in doing all the work. She was a strong woman but she preferred it when a man takes control.

"Stop being sorry, just be correct. Loki you need to man up. I think this is what your problem is. You are reluctant to try and feel security in your isolation." Loki looked at her in shock. I was not expecting an attack. But he took a moment before he responded. She was right. He didn't want to let go of what he knows to be safe.

"It's not that easy to change who I am. You talk a big game as you already know what you are doing." Loki began to get aggressive. Sif decided to push him, hoping that would toughen him up.

"So do something about it or you will be just some bet wetting virgin all your life!" Sif shoved him and stood up. Loki clenched his fists and grabbed her. He shoved her to the ground and pinned her down.

"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm going through!" he screamed at her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and began to squeeze aggressively. He tried to free himself. She clearly had some wrestling techniques. He grabbed her wrists and forced them above her head.

He cast a spell and they were pinned down. She bucked under him. "That's cheating!" she protested. He smacked her face and slumped down on her. He pushed his face down so their foreheads met. He stared into her eyes with cold intentions. She struggled beneath him.

He pushed his hands down on her chest, trying to keep her still. He felt her trying to crush him with her thighs. He shoved her legs down and paused as he felt how hot and wet she was. He felt himself grow hard as it pressed down hard against her moist slit.

Loki blushed and went to get up. Then she bent her legs up and shoved him off. He didn't like to lose. He grabbed her kicking legs and spun her over so she was now face down. He landed down hard on her, winding her. He reached down and slipped in his finger to her pussy.

He groaned in more pleasure than her. He felt himself tingle and twitch. He grabbed his cock and followed the path of his finger. He grabbed her hips and forced himself down. He groaned aggressively as he pumped himself inside her wet hole. She raised her hips slightly to allow him better access.

Loki pulled out and grabbed himself as he came over her back. He sobbed as he feared he was just about to piss. He held himself tightly and closed his eyes. Sif sat up and saw that he was shaking. Loki opened his eyes and looked down at himself, he hadn't pissed all over himself.

He was relieved and nervous. She smiled and put her hand on his knee. "See Loki, it's ok." He pouted and was still angry.

"You did that deliberately didn't you?"

She nodded and smiled coyly. "Maybe." She leaned in and kissed him and then climbed into bed. "Are you coming or are you going to sit on the floor all night?"

Loki stood up slowly, still holding himself. "I don't know." He stood there looking at her. She got up and grabbed the back of his neck and shoved him through the door. "Ow hey!"

"Shut up. I'm not even being that ruff." She forced him into the bathroom and turned him around. She grabbed his shoulder and kissed him to distract him. She grabbed his cock and pushed down on his shoulder. Forcing him to sit on the toilet. He looked up and her and then went to grab her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he went to get up but the hand between his legs began to squeeze his sensitive parts. He squirmed.

"Stop fidgeting. Hurry up and go." She relaxed her grip on him and started to massage it.

"What? I don't have to go, and besides I prefer to stand when I go."

"I don't care what you prefer! Stop being a stubborn brat." He looked up with sad eyes to her, begging to stop. "Don't give me that look, it won't work on me."

Loki lowered his head and acquiesced. He sat quietly. He moaned softly and the silence of the room began to echo with the sound of him pissing. He felt so ashamed, but her hand on him was surprisingly arousing. She saw that he had finished and leaned passed him to flush the toilet. Sif pulled Loki aggressively to his feet.

"Ok now you need to go back to square one. I can't believe you are so inexperienced." She dragged him to the bed and forced him down. She lay down naked beside him. She took his hand and put it on her breast. "You need to know how to do foreplay."

"What's that?"

"Just do whatever you want, such as touch and massage. Whether you want to lick or kiss parts of me. Just go for it." She place her hand on his hip and moved closer. He hesitantly touched her. He began to slowly squeeze and then leaned down and kissed her breast. She stroked his hair as he continued to suck harder.

Loki moved on top of her and held her with both hands. He was starting to enjoy this. "I'm not surprised you want to be a breast feeding baby." He sat up suddenly.

"Why are you such a bitch?" He didn't know how to take her. She teased him when he did it right and teased him when he did it wrong.

"There are other things you need to focus on." She grabbed his hand and pushed it down her body and between her legs. She was still warm and wet. She forced his middle finger inside her. Sif moaned in pleaser, indicating to Loki that was what he is meant to do.

"Oh!" he gasped.

"Now put your thumb here." She twisted his hand so his thumb pushed down on her bean. "That's it!" she yelled. Loki was shocked at her reaction. She slumped back on the bed and he continued as he was directed. He slipped in a second finger and used his thumb on his other hand to focus on the outside.

Sif grabbed his hair and pulled in pleasure. "Don't stop!" he relaxed and smiled. He knew that he was the one in control. It felt good. His own cock started to grow slightly in anticipation. He began to rub her hard and fast. She was shaking and moaning loudly. He laughed and began to see how much he could affect her.

"So do you like this?" He said coyly.

"Yes! Don't stop! I think I'm going to cum!" He looked at her in shock and pulled out and let her go. "Hey! I said don't stop Loki."

"I don't want your mess on me." He sat back away from her on the bed.

"You are unbelievable!" Sif shook her head. "Look, did you even listen to Thor's stories? One thing you need to know is why he is such a renowned lover throughout the realms." She sat back against the bed head and patted the bed for Loki to join her. He slowly complied, cautiously.

"No, I just thought he was creative at embellishing stories that people believed them to be true."

"They are true. His secret is that he knows what he is doing, that other's pleasure comes before his own. He then makes his move when they are spent, exhausted and deliriously happy."

"That makes no sense. Why wouldn't you just try and climax first?"

"Loki, have you not seen how big he is?" Sif held out her hands demonstrating length.

"Yes, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Ok, so think of this, could you take him if he fucked you?" Sif asked rhetorically. Loki nodded in understanding. "Look, he has learnt fast that he is not able to just push on in. So by warming them up and putting them in a state of euphoria, they can accommodate him easier. Also he is not so selfish that his pleasure takes priority."

"I don't think I would care what anyone else would think." Loki folded his arms.

"And you wonder why you are still single?"

"No, I don't. I don't know if like anyone enough to be in a relationship with them. That is completely different to not having sex." Loki pointed out.

"So you could be in a relationship without fucking?"

"So crass, but yes." Loki sighed. "But I figure your priority does not differ much from Thor. Lots of one night stands, no love."

"I think you underestimate the power that sex can deliver." She moved towards him and stroked his hair from his forehead, then kissed him softly. He liked the contacted but it was weird that she showed so much affection when she was not interested in his feelings.

"I think I may do. I mean, you were truly putty in my hands when I was touching you. I doubt that you had the ability to do anything to stop me." Loki smiled with one side of his mouth and pushed her down. "And I can prove it." She let him take control. He was much younger than him and she could easily beat him, well, if he didn't use magic. Loki kissed her roughly and not very well.

She parted her legs and let him climb over her and position himself over her. He manoeuvred his hips and could feel his sensitive head rub against her. "Gods damn it! You're still wet! Are you ever not turned on?" he moaned.

"Well, I won't be when I am finished. So are you going to finish me off?" she seductively asked. Loki responded with forcing his semi in. He was getting aroused. He started to thrust in and out. He slipped out cause he was not fully erect. He groaned and held himself tightly, trying to keep the blood inside.

She put her arms around his shoulders pulled him close. He finally grew hard enough to let go of himself. He slipped in and out easy. She was so wet and warm. He shook when he felt her internal spasms. She would clamp down on him. Loki pulled out and took a breath. She climbed up on to him. She pushed down and rocked her hips back and forth.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her. He like how it felt from this angle. He felt so deep inside her. She began to grind down hard. He felt her moisture cover him. She took his hand and slipped it down between them. She took his fingers and guided him to rub her clit.

Sif gripped his hair tightly with both hands. She yanked his head back and sucked his neck. She bit and sucked, leaving her mark. Loki like this aggressive side of sex. He rubbed his fingers hard against her. Sif began to lean back and allow him clear line of sight. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and dropped her shoulders down to the pillows below.

Loki decided to get rougher and flicked her bean hard. She cried out. But he could sense there was more pleasure than pain. He reached down with one arm and pinched her nipple hard. Rolling it between his fingers. He put his other fingers up on edge and started using the soft tips of his fingers.

He then he used the tips. His nails were short but enough of them to make her jump. He continued to scratch her. Sif cried out and Loki could feel her contracting tightly inside. He could feel he was about to cum. He tried to remain in control and continued to pinch and rub her. He moaned loudly as he came. He slipped his finger inside her and hooked up to mirror his thumb on the outside.

She gasped and he could tell she was nearing climax. He leaned down and licked her punished nipple softly and kissed it. Then he sucked hard and bit it. She dug her fingers in his back and left long scratches across him.

He collapsed down on her. He rolled off and lay exhausted beside her. He looked over with a satisfied smile. She kissed him softly and brushed his cheek.

"So this is what I am missing?"

"Sure is. Look, not to boast, but not all people are as good at sex like me." Sif snuggled up to him and began to cuddle him. He was sweaty and slippery, but he enjoyed her scent.

"Sif, not to over step the mark. But when I feel ready, could we do this again?" Loki pulled back to see her reaction. She smiled and patted his cheek.

"Maybe. But for now, let's just get some sleep." She closed her eyes and rested her head on his arm. He fell deeply asleep. He was exhausted and didn't get any sleep the night before.

Sif woke after a few hours. Loki was still dead to the world. She climbed out of bed. He didn't even move. She draped a sheet over him. She shrugged and went to have a shower and get dressed.

Before she left the room, she looked back to see him asleep. Sif wandered down to the dining hall. She was starving. She picked at some food and began to load up a plate. Thor spotted her and came over.

"Hey where have you been?"

"Oh just with Loki." she didn't elaborate.

"So where is he? I haven't seen him around much." Thor began to pick at the food on her plate.

"Asleep still. I think he hasn't been sleeping properly. He was pretty stressed this morning. Odin has been disciplining him and he hasn't been coping."

"Oh. What has he done wrong now?" Thor was genuinely concerned.

"Its fine, I don't think he will be on his radar for this anymore. I can't confirm if he would do something else that would piss him off though. Loki is very good at being in trouble with Odin." Sif sat down and ate a bit.

"So anyway, enough about him. I was going to get some of the latest mead that was brewed and crack the first barrel. Did you want to share a cup with me?" Thor nuzzled her neck and kissed her. She put her hand up and held his scruffy hair. She turned her head and kissed him.

"Sure why not? What time are you doing this revelry?" She smiled at him.

"I don't know, a few hours time I guess?" Thor picked at her food.

"Why wait?" He nodded and they made their way off to find the others. They found the warriors 3 in a nearby hall. Thor approached them loudly.

"Friends, tonight we celebrate." Thor shouted. "I have the latest brew to be taste tested."

"Oh I like the sound of that!" Volstagg clapped his hands.

They had been drinking for a few hours and were suitably drunk. The barrel was now empty and Sif got up to leave. Thor followed her out and put his arm around her. She let him walk her back to her room. He pushed open the door and kissed her deeply. They laughed and walked slowly to her bed.

"Oh!" Sif stopped. Loki was still asleep in her bed. "Loki! Get out of my bed!" he didn't react. She walked over and rubbed his back. He roused slightly and immediately grew scared. He gasped and she shook he head. "Oh no you don't!" she grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed. He landed on the floor partially wrapped in the sheet.

"I'm sorry." He hung his head. She stood with her arms folded as she saw a puddle forming beneath him on the tiles. Thor walked over and saw Loki pissing on the floor. He saw the marks on his ass and upper thighs.

"What is going on?" Thor bent down to Loki. "Why are you in Sif's bed, is your ass red from father's punishment and why they hell are you pissing all over the floor?"

"I don't know!" Loki sobbed. Sif grabbed Thor and pulled him away. She leaned down to him.

"Hey! Stop this. You don't want Odin to punish you. So get cleaned up, clean this up and get dressed." Sif walked away and took Thor with her.

"Sif, what is going on?" he sat down beside her.

"Loki has been having a few problems. Up until a few hours ago, he had no idea what you were on about when you talked to him about sex. I gave him some books to read, get some pointers. But the main part is, Odin has been punishing him for wetting his bed."

"I know he used to do that regularly and that mother often would go to him to help him in the morning." Thor looked over to Loki cleaning up his mess. "But I don't know why."

"Its cause he was a virgin. He had difficulty with understanding what was happening and his stress amplified his problems." She sighed. "I don't know why he just could comprehend what was happening."

"I probably didn't help. He is confused enough knowing he is not really Aesir and he was rejected by everyone for such small things. I guess who could blame him." Thor hung his head. "Maybe it was just how he coped."

"Yeah, he seems to use it as a release, figuratively." Loki walked out of the bathroom, dressed. He slowly headed to the door. "Hey, who said you could leave?" Sif shouted at him. He shrugged and hung his head. He was fearing she would punish him like Odin. "Loki, come over here."

Thor was a bit concerned of her aggression and stood up and went over to him. "Hey, come here, we don't want to hurt you." Thor sat back down and pulled Loki down to his lap. He held him close and hugged him. Loki turned and put his arm over Thor's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I thought I was ok." He softly said to her.

"Loki, I'm not going to smack you like Odin would, but I thought you would have had a bit more control than this." Sif placed her hand on his knee. "You should have talked to Thor. He will help you more than I could."

"But you have helped. I didn't think I could do that and you opened my eyes to what it could be." Loki forgave her.

"There is so much more to experience." She kissed him softly. "One day you will get to see that."

Thor brushed Loki's hair from his face. Loki blushed as he felt Thor grow beneath him. "Show me what you have learnt." Thor whispered in his ear.

Loki blushed and looked back to Sif wondering if she heard. Thor slid his hand down to Loki's thigh and rubbed him softly. Thor slid his hand across and cupped him. He squeezed firmly. Loki panted and pushed Thor away. He stood up and backed away.

"What's wrong?" Thor held out his hand. Trying not to startle him.

"I don't know what to do." Loki was shaking. Sif stood beside him and put her arm over his shoulder.

"You don't have to do anything. If you are not ready, then go back to bed." She let him go and moved over to Thor. She straddled him and kissed him deeply. Loki watched unsure. As she kissed him, he pulled at her clothes. He lifted her shirt and tossed it to the floor. He took hold of her breasts and fondled them as he kissed her. They didn't care that Loki was still watching. Thor stood up and she wrapped her legs around him. He carried her towards the bed and set her down. He stripped off his shirt and he squatted down to slip off his pants.

He pulled down her pants and put his arms between her legs and spread them. She put her arms over her shoulders and he lifted her up on to the bed. She laughed and Thor began to lick her between her legs. Loki watched in shock. He couldn't understand why Thor would put his face there. She obviously was very vocal how much she liked what Thor was doing.

He watched as Thor began to finger her as he licked her. She was more excited than what Loki had done earlier. He was fascinated and moved closer. He sat on the couch and leaned over the back. Thor kept going for a few more minutes. He looked up and then towards Loki. He smiled and held out his hand and beckoned him over.

Loki swallowed and shook his head. He sat down and kept watching. Thor resumed pleasuring her. Loki began to stoke his cock as watched Thor inserted more fingers. Thor opened his fingers and stretched her. Loki began to touch himself more. He held the base hard and started to side his hand on his shaft. Thor stopped as he heard Loki starting to moan.

He stood up and strode over to him and pulled him over the couch and gripped his upper arms firmly. He shook him slightly. He looked down as his arousal. He dragged him over to the bed. Sif watched as Thor began to pull the younger man's cloths off. She leaned down and kissed him as Thor continued to wank him. He moaned loudly in a panic as Thor took him into his mouth. He felt the vacuum of his mouth as he engulf him.

He felt the firm tongue on his shaft. Then he jumped slightly as he felt a finger press against his hole. Thor began to finger him. He let go of his cock and looked up at him. "Relax, just let me in. Trust me, it you will like it." Loki nodded trusting him and let Thor push his finger in. He moaned as he quickly slipped in a second finger.

He sobbed as Thor began to scissor his fingers in his tight ass. "Thor, stop please!" he begged. Thor shut him up by resuming sucking him. Sif climbed over Loki and pushed her breast down over his face. He sucked her out of desperation, as if he needed her to survive. He found it hard to concentrate but it all felt good.

Thor stopped sucking him and he focused on fingering him. Sif crawled forward on her hands and knees over Loki. She took over sucking him and forced her wet cunt into his field of view. He reached up between his face and her dripping pussy. He began to tentively slip his finger inside her. She pushed back onto his hand, encouraging him to go deep.

He slipped his fingers in and out. Feeling the strange sensation of her insides. He caressed his fingers over the course but soft pussy. He tried his best to keep up with the thrusting as she craved.

Loki felt his balls grow hard as he was nearing climax. Sif pulled back his foreskin and rubbed her finger hard across his slit. Lubricated by pre-cum. She returned his favour and flicked his sensitive head. He cried out. She then licked him softly with the tip of her tongue.

Thor forced his fingers in and rubbed his prostate hard. He screamed as he shot his load over Sif's hand. He panted as she licked the sticky mess from him. She climbed off him and turned to kiss him. Loki was surprised at the salty taste. "That's what you taste like." She whispered. Thor stood up and dragged Loki to the end of the bed by his hips. He held his dick in one hand and pushed the head against him.

He slowly pushed himself in. Loki tried to crawl away. Thor pulled him close as he pushed in deeper. He slowly moved in and out. He didn't force himself all the way in. Loki panicked as he felt Thor stretch him. Thor pulled out and Loki felt empty. He moaned, begging Thor to keep going.

"Please, don't stop." Thor sat down on the bed.

"No. You're not yet ready. One day. Don't rush it." Thor pulled him up. He cupped his cheek and then kissed him passionately. Loki melted into his arms. He felt loved. He started to cry. "Hey! What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Loki sobbed. He then hugged Thor tightly. "I just wish I had known how much you loved me years ago!" Thor reciprocated the hug. Loki bit his lip and looked lovingly into Thor's eyes. He softly kissed him and focused solely on that task.

Loki and Thor kissed deeply. It became more wet and vocal. They moaned in pleasure and their hands began to wander and explore. Loki climbed on top and straddled Thor. He positioned his fat cock up between them. Loki wrapped his legs behind him and squeezed. He rocked his hips into Thor. He was enthusiastic but unskilled in his affection.

Thor tried to slow him and calm him down. "Relax, I'm not going anywhere. Slow down and enjoy it." He stroked his face softly. Loki nodded and kissed him. Thor picked him up and turned around. He pulled Loki down on top of him. He took hold of his hips and directed him to moved back and forth on him. Loki put his hands down on his chest to stabilise himself. He dug in his feet to the bed spread and pushed down. Sliding along Thor's cock.

He grinded for a bit before Thor stopped him and pushed him up. "Try inserting it now. Just lower yourself down as far as your comfortable." Loki reached down under himself and held Thor's throbbing cock. He lined him up and slipped the end in. Loki stopped and hovered over Thor. He resisted going further. He looked up to Thor for reassurance.

"That's it. You and stop if you want. Or just slide down slowly. Don't rush." Thor sat up. Loki pushed down on his shoulders, squatting over him. He exhaled stressed as he slid down a bit further. Thor kissed him to calm him down. Loki shook his head and cried. He tensed up. Thor helped him off and hugged him close. "It's ok, don't cry."

"I can't, it hurts too much." Loki buried his face in Thor's neck. Thor rubbed his back and slipped his hand up the back of his head, through his hair. Massaging his scalp. He embraced him till he felt his heart slow and he relaxed. Thor lay him down on the bed and gently placed his hand on his chest.

"Let's try something that you can handle." He kissed his forehead and stroked his hair softly. Thor got up and went over to her draws. He pulled out a small dildo. Not much bigger than Loki. He moved behind him on the bed. Sitting him up and resting his back against his chest. He put the dong in Loki hand. Thor placed his hands on his knees and slid his hands down the inside of Loki's thighs and parted his legs.

He took hold of Loki's wrist and directed him use the dong. He guided him towards his entrance and let Loki insert it. He placed his hands on Loki's shoulders and massage him. He watched him and he slowly slipped it in.

Loki moaned softly as he pulled it in and out. He crunched up his toes at the feeling. He tried to quicken the pace but was a bit uncoordinated. Thor moved to the side and took the dong from him and took over its use. He rotated it as he slid it in and out. Loki reached over and held Thor's head as he kissed him.

Thor pushed it all the way in and Loki broke off the kiss as he moaned. He lay him down on the bed and pulled out the dong swiftly. He then quickly slipped himself in. He slid in much easier. Thor began to slowly push down deep into him. He then rocked his hips when he was as far in as Loki could take.

He flipped him over and dragged him to the end of the bed so they were both standing on the floor. Loki propped himself up on the end of the bed and Thor resumed thrusting deep inside. He moaned on each stroke inside him. He felt Thor's pace quicken.

Thor pulled out and turned Loki around. He then pulled himself till he shot his load over Loki's chest. He leaned down and kissed him and then made his way to the shower dragging Loki with him. He turned on the shower and began to wash him off. He lifted up his chin so he couldn't see the blood run down his leg.

Loki hurt but he knew that was just cause he was a virgin and this was just something it would take to get used to. Thor kissed him and pushed him against the wall in the shower. He pulled his arms up over his head and placed his palms on his, intertwining his fingers with Loki's. He kissed down his neck and smiled as he saw Sif's mark he put one of his own near it. Loki moaned in pleasure and felt his adrenaline grow. He was so turned on but he just was so exhausted he couldn't react.

Thor let go of his hands and held him close, continuing to kiss him. Loki put his arms around Thor's neck and lifted his leg up and hooked it behind Thor's. He felt so weak. Thor relaxed and let him go from his kisses. He turned off the shower and scooped him up and carried him to the bedroom. Sif pulled back the covers and Thor set his exhausted little friend down.

They lay either side of him, holding him close. Loki cuddled up to him. Sif pulled the sheets over them and moved close, spooning Loki. He quickly fell asleep. Safe in Thor's arms and protected by Sif.

_______

It was early in the morning. The sun was a few hours away. Thor roused and found Loki still cuddled up against him. He decided to get up. He scooped Loki up into his arms. He stirred but was sleepy and not responsive. He carried him to the bathroom. Thor lowered him put his feet to the floor. He kept his arm around his waist to keep him stable. He was too tired to cooperate.

Thor took his penis in his hand and Loki relaxed. He moaned softly as he began to urinate. Thor aimed him till he was done. He checked that he was done and then stepped aside. He kept his arm around Loki and positioned himself. He was about to pee when Loki started to move around. He sat him down on the floor and let him lean against his legs.

He groaned as he emptied himself. When he was done he felt a hand slide up his leg and touch him with some curiosity. Loki was checking him out. Thor leaned over and flushed the toilet and then bent over to kiss Loki. He felt his arms encircle his neck. He reached down under him and picked him up effortlessly. He put his legs around his waist.

Loki smiled and put his head on Thor's shoulder. He carried him back to the bed and sat down. Loki did not want to lie down and kept hold of Thor. "Come on, go to sleep Loki." he whispered.

"Thor, I want to talk. I need to know some things."

"Cant it wait till morning?" Loki shook his head and Thor carried him to the balcony. They sat down looking at the cool night sky. "Ok, you have me awake now. What do you want?"

"Thor, no one tells me anything. I cast an invisibility spell and.."

"You can do that?"

"Mother taught me. Anyway, I wanted to know what people thought of me. So I was talking to some people and they didn't seem to like me, but they knew I was royalty, so I think they just were nice cause of that. So I came back invisible cause I wanted to know what they thought when I wasn't there."

"I don't think you should sneak around." Thor wondered if he had said anything bad about Loki behind his back.

"I kinda wish I didn't have to. Thor, they didn't say anything nice about me. I began to find that no one in Asgard even likes me." Loki started to cry. Thor hugged him. "I have been this way for years. Other than you and mother, no one even gives me the time of day, let alone would ever show affection to me."

"I didn't know you were hated or that not everyone accepted you for being Jotun. But I know father's plans for you to unite our realms." Thor kissed him and wiped his tears.

"Oh Thor! They said some horrible things! I just want to be liked, I want to be seen as your equal." Loki held him close.

"I will help you change their perceptions." He took his hand and kissed the palm. He pulled him up on the couch and cradled him. Loki felt warm and nuzzled Thor's chest. They sat there quietly till the sun came up. Thor was tired and yawned loudly. He got up and helped Loki up. He walked around the room and picked up his scattered clothes.

He slowly got dressed. Sif was ready and about to leave. Thor handed Loki his clothes and helped him dress. He took his arm in his affectionately and walked him out. Loki reached over with his other arm and held him with both arms. He smiled at Thor's affections. They walked down the halls to the main dining room. A few people started to whisper as they passed.

Thor sat down with him and handed him a drink. Loki sipped it then Thor drunk from the same glass. Loki leaned in and kissed him. Thor pulled away and noticed some people staring at them. Loki raised his eyebrows in concern. He was scared that Thor was rejecting him.

"What!?" Thor yelled at the group standing nearby who were obviously talking about them. "What is your problem?" Thor got up and pushed away Loki. He moved over to them.

"Nothing." One of them said.

"Oh really?" Thor grew angry. "You have a problem with me showing my affection to a man?"

"No. No one in Asgard is that narrow minded." They looked at each other in the group. "It's just that we still can't believe Odin would let a Jotun pretend to be an Aesir prince."

Thor was taken back. Loki was right, they didn't accept his blood. "Loki is my brother and I will love him no matter his parentage!" Thor turned to look at Loki. But he was gone. "Loki!" he looked around, he didn't know if he had run off or just turned invisible. Thor looked around, not knowing what to do. The people quickly moved away from Thor.

He decided to head back to Loki's room, hoping he would go somewhere he felt safe. Thor looked franticly for him. He nearly ran into his mother as he ran down the halls.

"Thor! What are you running for?"

"I can't find Loki." he sounded stressed.

"Ok, I will try." She closed her eyes and held up her hands open. She exhaled. "He is in the garden. Why is he upset?"

"People have been saying things about him, they don't accept him for being Jotun." Thor kissed her cheek and went to go get Loki. He wandered through the garden. There was no one around. Not at this hour anyway. He looked under bushes and behind the stone sculptures. He couldn't find him. He almost gave up when he decides to close his eyes and just listen.

He heard a faint sobbing. He moved to the sound. He found Loki hidden away under some small trees. "Hey, there you are. Come on." Thor reached out. Loki came over to him.

"Thor, they hate me for being with you." Loki looked up at him.

"Not really, they just don't like that you are not Aesir." Thor sat down beside him. "But you know this don't you?"

"Yes, they don't accept Odin's decision to keep treating me like his son or even still letting me hold the title of 'prince of Asgard'.

"So what do you think we should do?" Thor tried to empower Loki.

"I don't know, if I knew I would have done it already."

"Ok, how bout you come with me. Look you have to just ignore them. Let them see that you are normal and not going to freeze Asgard and take over." Thor slightly joked. Loki looked up with concern and with a slight inkling that was one of his plans.

"I won't. But they may not give me much choice." Loki stood up and Thor took his hands. "I can't help it if they leave me no other way to defend myself."

"By destroying Asgard?"

"No, well. I don't know. I'm not that powerful of a mage. I'm a long way from the ability to wield that kind of magic." Thor sighed with relief. Unfortunately Loki sensed this relief and that even he feared Loki would resort to mass killing to get revenge.

"Come with me and we will sort this out. Just promise me you will not act irrationally." He kissed him passionately. Hoping to remind him that love was stronger than anger.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki sat close to Thor. He wasn't sure of this idea. Thor reassured him. He smiled and hugged him. "Just relax Loki. Mother will help and be there for you." Thor walked over to her and kept hold of Loki's hand. Not just for comfort, but to make sure he didn't run away again.

"Thor, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" She sat down near them in her chambers.

"Mother, I want you to lift the spell that binds Loki's Jotun form." Loki was shocked but had an idea what Thor was planning.

"Loki, do you want this?" She took his hand as he silently nodded. "Look I will lift the spell, but if you feel like it, then you can control it when you want." She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and a glow coved him. He opened his eyes and looked down at his hands.

She got up and smiled. "Now be careful. This is your true form. Your magic is different now. You will find it harder to cast any spells relating to fire."

Loki admired himself in the mirror. He looked closely at his marks and colour. Thor walked over to him. "Hey, you ready to come walking with me?" Loki turned to him.

"I guess this was your plan for me, to like who I am so others may do?"

"Something like that." Loki smiled and ran to Thor to kiss him. He grabbed his hands and leaned in. Thor yelled out in pain and broke free of his grasp.

"Ow Loki careful!" Thor shook his hands.

Loki looked down in shock. He saw the frost burns on Thor's arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was.." Loki sobbed and ran off. Thor groaned and pursued him.

"Hey wait!" He chased him. Loki stumbled and tripped in the hall. He steadies himself on his hands and knees. He looked down and frost was spreading from his hands to the polished floor. He sobbed, Thor stoped and couched down next to him. He wanted to hug him but didn't want to freeze.

"Thor, I can't control it!" He looked up and when to reach to him he saw Thor resist.

"Loki, just relax, this is your magic. You can control it. Just try to concentrate." Thor took a deep breath and took Loki's hands in his. He grimaced at the cold. Loki shook his head he didn't want to hurt Thor. He closed his eyes, then he felt soft lips on his own. He exhaled and warmth flowed through him. He could tell he wasn't cold to touch.

He opened his eyes and saw he was still blue but he was no longer hurting Thor. He hugged him tightly and kissed his neck. "Oh Thor! Thank you!" Thor held him close as they sat on the floor. The guards on their patrol saw the Jotun Loki and Thor embracing and didn't know what was going on. One placed his hand on his sword and moved cautiously.

"Sire, is everything alright?"

"Were fine." Thor stood up and helped Loki to his feet. He turned and walked down the hall with a tight grip of Loki's hand.

"Give me your hand." Loki pulled Thor's hand to his chest and cast a healing spell on him. He then kissed the palm and then kissed Thor. They stopped walking and began to kiss.

"What are you doing Loki?" Odin moved towards them with Frigga beside him.

"Oh, um. Kissing?" he didn't know whether to state the obvious.

"I can see that, I was referring to you breaking your Jotun binding."

"Mother helped me, I didn't want to live a lie anymore." He stood strong in front of him.

"That was not the plan. You would be more accepted by Asgard if you look Aesir." Odin seemed genuinely concerned.

"No, I won't father." Loki thought it best to be polite when he was confronting him. "Too many people here talk behind my back, they dishonour your name for allowing a Jotun pretend to be your son."

"But you are my son. You blood will not change that." Odin actually showed concern.

"Father.." Loki sobbed. "What is the plan you have for me?" Odin took his hands.

"You are King Laufey's son, you are in third line for his throne. We decided when you were born to bring your here. He agreed and you were to be raised here and if Frigga had a daughter, you would marry her."

"But she didn't."

"No, she didn't. So the plan is for naught." Odin patted his hand and turned away.

Loki then followed him. "Can't I marry Thor?" he suggested. Odin turned and looked concerned.

"No. Loki you cannot, there are two reasons..."

"What you don't want your son in a gay marriage?" Loki grew angry.

"No. Your relationship will not result in an heir to unite our realms. And besides, he is betrothed to Sif." Loki was taken back.

"Oh." Odin turned and walked away. Loki walked over to Thor. "Is that true?"

"Yes. I will marry Sif." Thor saw how upset Loki was about being rejected. "Hey, we still love you." Thor hugged him. "You will find someone some day."

"I think I need time to think." Loki walked away, slowly stretching out his arm and eventually letting go of Thor's hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Loki stood in the observatory and approached Heimdall. "Gate keeper. I need to leave. I need to travel to Jotunheim." Loki softly spoke. Heimdall nodded.

"Is the All-father aware of your intentions?"

"If he asks, I'm going to see my father." Loki walked to the edge and waited. Heimdall sighed and opened the Bifrost. Loki felt the light pull him and he flew to the icy world. He landed hard. He walked to the palace across the lonely ice fields. He wasn't paying attention when he was surrounded by frost giants.

"What are you doing out her alone little one?" The giant did not realise that Loki was an adult.

"I'm here to see my father." He looked up at them. "I'm Loki, King Laufey's son." They looked at each other and whispered. They didn't know him. "Can you take me to him?" The giants nodded and decided to help him. They walked to the main palace and escorted Loki to the throne room.

"Sire, this little boy claims to be your son." They bowed and Laufey waved them off.

"He is. He was raised on Asgard as he was too small to survive here." Laufey sounded a bit cruel. "Loki since when did they lift your binding?"

"Father? Oh Frigga lifted the spell recently." Loki didn't know that fact. "I thought I was to be married to Odin's child and unite our realms?"

"So they have just told you who you are? Well, yes, but Balder is dead and Thor is betrothed to Sif. So there is no one for you to marry." Laufey sat back on his throne.

"Yeah, Frigga did not have and daughters for me to give an heir." Loki hung his head.

"What has that got to do with anything? Do you not know about your race?" Laufey stood up and moved towards him. "What has Odin been teaching you?" Laufey put his hands on Loki's shoulders and knelt down to be level with him.

"Huh? I learnt about sex only recently, and not from my foster parents."

"Loki, you are the one who will give birth. Have you had sex with a man or a woman yet?" Laufey was growing concerned. "Did you cum inside any Aesir? Or have they inside you?"

"What?" Loki looked into his father's eyes a bit embarrassed at this forward conversation. "Sort of. Well."

"So you are no longer a virgin, who did you sleep with."

"Ummm, well, it was two people." Loki grew shy. "Thor and Sif."

"Are you insane? You need to make sure you are not pregnant and nor is Sif. You cannot be pregnant without being bound to them."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Loki, if you are pregnant you must tell me. You are not betrothed, so it is not right." Laufey stroked his hair to comfort him. "Now when you go back to Asgard, please be careful who you have sex with."

"Yes father."

"Now, I think I need to have a chat with you about who you are and the Jotun way of doing things."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat in the tavern and quietly sipped his mead. He sat alone in the bar. He was concerned about Loki's emotional state. Fandral walked over and sat down beside him. "Thor? Why so glum!" he tapped his glass to Thor's.

"Hi, its Loki, he is not got some great news lately. I just hate seeing him sad."

"Oh, I heard that Frigga lifted his binding and he is now Jotun in appearance." Fandral sound concerned. Thor looked up hoping he wasn't losing a friend over this.

"Yes, he hated being Aesir and people talking behind his back."

"I know, me and Volstagg heard some awful things being said, we didn't want to tell him as if it upset us, we didn't think Loki would want to know." Fandral sipped his drink. "So where is he now?"

"Heimdall said he went to see his father." Thor looked down into his mug.

"I'm back now thought." Loki softly spoke. Thor turned and smiled. He pulled Loki over to sit on his lap.

"Good to have you home!" he kissed his forehead. Fandral smiled and patted his back. Loki stood up and pushed back. His father's words echoing in his ears. He knew he had to wait a few weeks and see if he or Sif was pregnant.

"I'm off to read, I'll see you guys around." Loki smiled and walked off.

"Well he seems better." Fandral smiled.

"Yes. Oh, I just have to quickly ask him something. Be right back!" Thor ran over to Loki. "Hey, hey!"

"Thor?"

"What did your father say?"

"He was concerned I don't have a mate of my own. He wants me to be betrothed. But I don't know anyone who would like me." Loki smiled weakly.

"Oh, yeah, I think our fathers are alike in that sentiment. Hey, I have my contacts, what if I find someone that likes you and wants to be with you?"

"No its Ok Thor. I want to be by myself for a while." Loki turned and walked away.

Loki only wanted Thor. but he could not have him. He wondered if he did cum inside him while Jotun, would he have to marry him. Loki decided he would go research the law on marriage. Thor walked back to the bar and skulled his drink.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks had passed since Loki had seen his father. He did not know what he should do. He began to ignore the comments of his blue skin as he roamed the halls of Asgard. He hadn't been with anyone since that night with Sif and Thor. he found out she was not pregnant and nether was he.

Loki wondered if that was because he was not fertile unless he was in this form. He spent his days now fantasising about Thor. he began to become infatuated. Loki smiled as he read a book. He found his answer. He read that even though Thor was betrothed, he was not married. Loki decided that he would try and get pregnant and force Thor to marry him. Odin would have no choice. It was the law of Asgard.

Loki walked smugly to the tavern to see Thor. he sat down next to Thor and lent on his shoulder. Thor patted his head and got him a drink. "Hey little buddy, how are you feeling?"

"I'm better."

"I know someone that likes you." he whispered. Loki blushed, at first his mind immediately went down the track of Thor tearing off his clothes and taking him right here. Then he took a breath, he knew that was just a fantasy. But he was intrigued, someone actual liked him?

"Oh." Loki tried to sound disinterested. Thor got up and left he walked over to Sif and began to drink with her. Fandral walked over with two maidens on his arms.

"Hey Loki! have a drink!"

"Thanks I have one." He clinked cups with him. Fandral shoved the girls away. "Hey, how do you have so much luck?"

"What?" Fandral was happy and a bit drunk.

"I mean, you are well known for many well.."

"Fuck buddies?" Fandral whispered. "Yes. I have had many partners, probably more than Thor!" he nudged Loki's ribs. Loki decided that he would make a move. He wanted to at least get a root even if he couldn't be with Thor. he skulled his drink and Fandral poured him another. Loki tried to get some confidence. He breathed deeply and leaned in close to Fandral's ear.

"Hey, can I play with you?" Loki softly whispered. He put his hand on Fandral's thigh.

"Loki?"

"I'm not a virgin you know." He said a bit more confidently. He squeezed his leg and then worried with no response. Fandral looked straight ahead and skulled his drink. Loki feared he made a mistake and he was about to get beat up. Fandral stood up and grabbed Loki's arm.

"Loki. I think you need to leave." He sounded aggressive. He dragged him out the back and shoved him into a dark room. Loki held back tears when he realised that Fandral closed the door behind him and stood in the room with him. he saw the smile growing. He then looked down and saw him undoing his pants and begin to fondle himself.

"Um?" Loki was unsure. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Loki, you can play with me. So show me what you can do then." Fandral stepped towards him. He placed his hand on Loki's shoulder and pushed down. Loki resisted.

"Huh?"

"Suck my dick, show me your skill." Fandral kissed his cheek.

"I don't do that."

"Loki, have you never done it, never had a blow job?" Fandral questioned his ability.

"What? Huh, no I have." Loki swallowed hard. He remembered Thor and Sif didn't seem to mind and it felt good. At worst it was a little salty. He relaxed and dropped to his knees. He took him in his hands and began to softly stroke him. "Um, Fandral, please don't force me, I'm kinda new to all this."

"It's ok, Thor told me that you were not long ago a virgin. Just have fun, that's what I do!" He softly caressed his hair and Loki nodded and began to slowly take him into his mouth. Loki softly sucked and he felt him grow hard in his mouth. Loki slid his mouth along, following his hand. He heard Fandral moan and grip his hair tightly. Loki liked that he was in control. He squeezed his balls and he felt him buckle slightly.

Loki chucked and began to get into this. He roughly pulled him and began to apply pressure with his tongue and his hand. He could taste the salty precum and felt his head be guided as he moved. Fandral began to thrust into him. Loki slipped his hand down between Fandral's legs and pushed his finger against his hole.

He felt him accept him and he inserted his long finger. Fandral groan loudly and bushed down onto his finger, begging for more. Loki slipped a second finger in and slowly scissored it as he sucked. Before he knew it he felt something cut off his airway. He felt a thick substance fill his mouth. Fandral fell forward and held Loki tightly, forcing him to take him. Forcing him to swallow if he wanted to breathe again.

Loki panicked. This wasn't what he wanted. He gasped and pushed away. He coughed and spluttered. He vomited the cum on the floor and crawled away with tears in his eyes. "How could you!" Loki cried.

"What are you on? Did you not know that cumming is apart of a blowjob? It's like the main part?" Fandral fixed his clothes and began to grow unimpressed with Loki. He was not interested in amateurs.

"Leave me alone!" Loki shouted. Fandral fixed his clothes.

"As you wish." He left and did not close the door. Loki sat on the floor sobbing. He couldn't get the taste out of his mouth. He stayed there for a while till he was found. Thor saw him on the floor crying.

"Loki? What's wrong?" Thor bent down and hugged him. "Did someone pick on you?"

"No." He shook his head. Thor saw the vomit on the floor.

"Are you ill? Drunk?"

"No. I just .. I don't want to talk about it." Thor grabbed him and looked him in the eyes.

"Tell me everything." Thor kissed him softly. Loki relaxed.

"I was trying to please someone, but it didn't go well. I didn't know that would happen!"

"What happened?" Thor held him close.

"I didn't like it when he came in my mouth, it was yucky!" Loki sobbed.

"Oh, you tried to give some guy a blow job huh?"

"I thought I was doing good till he did that. I didn't want that. He said it's part of it! I just didn't know!" Loki held Thor tightly.

"Hey it's ok. Come on, come with me, I'll make it all right." Thor helped him to his feet and walked him back to his room. He sat Loki down on his couch and handed him a beer. He drank it quickly. Thor sat concerned.

"I'm worried Thor." Loki sat holding Thor's hand. Not looking up at him. "I don't want to be with anyone who doesn't really like me." He sighed and got up. "I don't think there is anyone who really would ever accept me. Maybe it was a mistake to lift the spell. I didn't get many nice looks on Jotunheim either."

"Loki, you haven't been this way for long, give it a chance. People will see eventually that you are special." Thor followed him but Loki walked away from his touch.

"I know you care for me, but we can never be together again. Our fathers aren't really that open to the idea of us having a physical relationship, especially since you are betrothed." Loki looked up at him with sad eyes and sat down on his bed.

"Look I love you both, you are different people and provide things the other cant. Is this why you have been avoiding me for the last few weeks?" Thor sat down next to him. "Is this why you tried to be with someone else?"

"Sort of." Loki looked away but Thor grabbed his face and kissed him. "Thor!"

"Loki, there is nothing wrong with us being together."

"Yes it's against the law that you are betrothed to Sif, not me." Loki pushed him away.

"No, it's illegal if we are married. I'm not yet married to Sif. You think that we are truly exclusive?" Thor pushed Loki down on the bed. "I love you and if you want me too, then what is the problem?" Thor began to stroke his markings on his skin. "Besides, I would like to know something now that you are Jotun.." he whispered. Loki felt uneasy and worried that Thor was aware of his plan.

"Um what is that?"

"Are you cold inside?" he kissed his ear and breathed heavy. Loki blushed.

"Huh?" Loki shook as Thor began to slowly take off Loki's clothes. "No Thor, we shouldn't." Loki gripped his jacket and sat up. "I haven't had sex as a Jotun I don't know how it will be."

"Loki, you haven't had much sex to compare it to anyway!" Thor pulled his jacket open and forced him back down. "Now do you want to have sex with me or not?" Thor smiled. Loki looked apprehensive then smiled and nodded.

"I do." Thor then continued to undress Loki. Thor moved down off the bed and pulled off his boots and then moved up his legs and slowly undid his pants and began to pull them down. He slipped them off and tossed them away. Thor gently touched the marks on his calves and thighs, he then looked up at his groin and the different shape of his body. Thor slowly parted Loki's legs. Loki shuttered as Thor's hand meandered up to his flaccid penis.

Thor took it in his hand and began to examine him. He seemed a lot smaller than before, Thor thought maybe cause he is cold. There was excess skin around and flowing from the base of hit. He stopped looked in shock. Thor lifted it slightly to see he no longer hat testicles but what appeared to be a vajina.

He let him go and sat back. Loki sat up distressed. "Thor?"

"Uh.. Loki.. um.." He was fixated but he seemed to be wary of him. Loki closed his legs and closed up in shame. Thor looked up at his eyes. "Oh Loki, I'm sorry." Thor moved to hug him but Loki scrambled away. He didn't want him.

"Don't touch me!" Loki cried.

"Loki, please, I didn't know."

"What? That I am disgusting?! That I am a freak?!" Loki's eyes streamed with tears. Thor grabbed him and pulled him close.

"You are not a freak. You are my beautiful Loki." Thor kissed him softly. "I just have never seen a Jotun." Thor cupped his cheek and smiled. Loki looked up at him.

"Neither have I. I don't even know if this is how I am meant to be!" he hugged Thor and rocked him slightly. Thor pulled back the covers and put Loki under them. Her covered him and didn't get into bed with him.

"Look, you rest, if you want to talk to me, or anything else, we will wait till you are ready. OK?"

Loki nodded. "Ok. Thanks for understanding." Thor stroked his hair and stood up to leave. "Thor? I really love you, I just don't know if I can show you yet."

"I love you too Loki. yeah, it's hard. I mean I don't mean to be confused of seem distant. But you are now different and I also have to come to terms with that." Thor sighed. "Look, that sounded a bit callous, but it's not like you can just be Aesir, you should be Jotun, you should be who you were born to be."

He ran back over to him before he cried himself.

"Loki, I love you, but I want to get to know you and be with you as you get to know who you are too!" They kissed through their tears.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor sat quietly in the garden. He really wanted to go to Loki, but he didn't want to smother him. Frigga walked over to see her son sad and confused.

"Thor? what is going on?" She came and sat beside him.

"Mother, its Loki."

"Oh, he weighs heavy on your heart. But I think he needs support right now." She patted his thigh.

"He's is scared. He said his father spoke to him about his heritage and responsibilities. He's different now."

"apart from now being in touch with his Jotun side?"

"Well, about that." Thor blushed and she put her arm over his shoulder. "His doesn't think he is normal now. I think you need to speak with him."

"I will speak to him, he hopefully will still see me as a person he can come to." She got up an picked some flowers. She turned and smelled them. "I think I will go cheer him up."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frigga walked slowly into Loki's room and knocked. "Loki? are you in here?"

She closed the door and carried the bouquet of flowers in. She heard him sobbing softly. She walked over to him and sat down. "Oh darling! What's has upset you?" Loki looked up slightly and saw the flowers and then up at her face.

"I don't like my body. Laufey said I'm how I'm meant to be but I don't think I'm normal."

"So your blue and have red eyes, but your still my little boy." She went to kiss him and he sharply pulled away. She sat shocked.

"That's the problem. I'm not really a boy." Loki immediately pulled down his pants. He lifted his shirt and thrust his crotch towards her. She looked down and saw that his penis was now only a few inches long and was positioned at the top of a vajina. Loki put his hand on himself and lifted his penis with two fingers and spread his skin with his lower two.

She reached over and pulled down his shirt to cover him. "Loki I'm sorry, I didn't know." She took his hands and he fell into her arms crying.

"Mother! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry I don't know much about your species." She held him close. "What did your father say?"

Loki wiped his tears and calmed down a bit. "He told me about me many things." Loki sat down next to her.

"Loki, are you prepared to tell me? I would like to know. At least I might be able to help you." She kissed his temple and gave him a reassuring look.

"Well, I guess the first thing is what he told me was that he was actually who had birthed me. But for all intensive purposes he is actually male. He said there are two genders but you get to choose your role. But because I hadn't been in this form since my birth, I haven't had the opportunity to develop properly."

"Oh, so you will eventually go through puberty?"

"if I want to develop as a male or female, I can, but if I breed, I must not change genders or it will kill me. He said I am fertile and I should choose a mate."

"So what have you decided?"

"That's the hard part. I like who I am, I have grown up male, and I feel comfortable as one. This is who I am."

Frigga took his hands and held them firmly. "So what is your concern?"

"This is the male form. I don't grow breasts nor the curvy shape. My penis, well it grows when I am hard but, I still will have a vagina. Because we live in such a cold place, our testis are inside. If I become female, they will become ovaries."

"Oh, you are not used to your body." Frigga picked up is pants and handed them to him. he looked down at the flowers she had brought him and took one and smelt it.

"sort of. It is a confronting change. But I'm scared mostly cause I don't know if anyone would even get past looking at my blue skin let alone not poke fun at me differences." He put the flower down and turned away and fixed his pants.

"I see. So do you have anyone who you can talk to or be friends with?"

"Only Thor. Sif and the others, well they haven't really embraced my change and I'm wary of them knowing about what I will be like naked." Loki turned around.

"I'm worried that I will not find anyone in this realm or the next. That if my reputation has not proceeded to destroy any chances, my appearance would likely remove any remaining potential suitors."

"give it time Loki. If you want I can go talk to your father and asked what plan he would think best."

"No, I don't think so." Loki put the flowers in a vase and sniffed them again. "I know I will just have to make do for now." She nodded and gave him some peace. She walked back to the garden to se Thor still where she left him. he looked to her in anticipation.

"Mother! What news do you bring? Is he better?"

"Thor, are you aware of his changes?" she whispered. He leaned in and whispered back.

"Yes, he showed me. He is very upset. I told him I found it hard to deal with but I still love him and will be there for him if he wants help." Frigga smiled and led him from the garden.

"You are such a good boy."

"I think Loki is very luck. He has you and me looking out for him." Thor smiled widey and she agreed. Thor kissed her cheek and ran off.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor bounded up to Loki's room and walked in. He saw him sitting smelling the flowers she had brought him. "Loki, I know what I must do." Thor strode over to him.

"Huh? With regards to what?"

"Your feelings." Thor grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. Loki resisted and pushed Thor's chest.

"Ah, I don't know. Are you sure you can accept me?"

"Loki, if you let me love you, I will give you my heart." Thor kissed his neck and began to slip his hands up under Loki's shirt. He resisted at first but then he began to tug at Thor's cloths. He laughed and Loki smiled. Thor pulled off his shirt and pulled him down on to the bed and he lay back and let Loki explore him.

He ran his hands of the muscular chest. Loki straddled him and sat up with his hands on Thor's torso. "Are you sure? I mean I don't really know how this will actually end. I mean I don't know if sex is the same."

"Well of course it won't, but we can have fun trying, can't we?" Thor placed his hands on his.

"I would like that very much." Loki smiled and leaned in and kissed him. Thor flipped him over and pulled off his pants. He spread Loki's legs and went down on him. he took his small uncut penis in on mouthful. Loki moaned and gripped Thor's hair. He felt his cock swell.

Thor let him go and began to lick his pussy. He fingered him gently and looked up to see his cock had grown to nearly its original length when he was Aesir.

Thor moved up and slipped off his own pants. His erection sprung free and he was happy to see how aroused Loki was. "Well seems something's don't change, you still are turned on by me." Thor chucked as he grasped the base of his cock with two hands and flicked his tongue over his head. Loki moaned. It was the first welcome contact he had in weeks.

Loki felt Thor finger him as he sucked his length. He was so close to cuming. "Thor!" he begged. "I need you inside me!" Thor stopped and smiled.

"I'd thought you'd never ask!" Thor quickly moved up over him. "Loki, now it's your choice, I mean. Are you ok with me giving you anal or.."

"Thor, there is no other man who I would want to take my virginity." Loki was calm but his demeanour suggested he didn't want to wait any longer. Thor swallowed hard at the apparent acceptance and trust Loki had placed in him.

"I promise I will be gentle." He move up and kissed him softly. Loki wrapped his arms and legs around him as they continued to pash. Thor felt how wet he was and pushed his head against his hole. Loki moaned and shivered as the impending access. Thor was surprised of how he felt. It was just like his first time with Sif so long ago.

Loki was tight and pulsing in response to the unfamiliar feeling. Anal never felt so sensitive and as exhilarating as this. He moaned as he slid in and out. Thor slowly moved deeper as he embraced Loki. he felt Loki's legs tighten and his ankles interlock, trying to squeeze him. Thor responded by increasing his pace.

They slid together with sweaty bodies. The heat was making Loki slightly uncomfortable with his body preferring the cold. He began to stress a bit, but the pressure of Thor inside him was overwhelming more dominant. Thor pumped quicker and felt himself close to cumming. Thor pushed his abs down hard and grinded against Loki's cock as he moved deep.

He groaned as he felt his balls tighten and the rush escape. Thor flicked back his head and cried out as he came. "Loki!"

He looked up at him as he moaned as well. He felt his own release of wetness. He felt his insides pulse and squeeze as they seemed to be reacting to Thor's seed. Thor slumped down and kissed him. Loki kept his legs wrapped around him as best he could in his exhaustion. He wanted Thor to stay inside him as long as possible.

He sobbed softly as he looked into the caring eyes of Thor, knowing that he was loved. He ran his fingers through Thor's hair and he rolled to the side, remaining intertwined. Thor held him close as he felt the stickiness of Loki's arousal spread across his stomach. Loki relaxed and let him go.


End file.
